UNITY MAKES THINGS WILD
by charmed-phoenixgirl
Summary: Updated,Chap 7.DMHG, a truly funnylove story. Nutty professorsSiblingsHogwartsChildish GamesMessinesetc.. MY STORY! LOL.GIVE IT A TRY. MAYBE YOU'LL LOVE IT! HAHA!
1. Disaster

Chapter 1- Disaster (modified)

Disclaimer: Not Mine. Plot Mine. Deborah Mine. Leslie Mine.

_kring! kring! kring!_ **BUMP!!**

"Oww, that's gotta hurt. Note to self, persuade mom to buy a bigger bed," said Hermione while rubbing her back.

She stand up carefully and walk towards the bathroom to freshen up. After taking a warm shower, she opens her cupboard and stared at it for a while.

She chose to wear a ¾ sleeve light-blue stripe shirt, dark-blue knee length pencil skirt, a pair black sneakers. She tied her hair in a high ponytail. She looked at the mirror and started doing her silly talk. Her hair is still bushy as usual but she grown prettier than last year.

_Tap tap tap tap!!_

"Open the door now! I want my shoes back, Hermione," shouted Deborah (her sis)

"Here, you can have your stupid shoes back," shouted Hermione while throwing out the light cyan tennis shoe from her room.

" Fine! And next time do not borrow my things without my permission! " shouted Deborah back at Hermione.

" FINE!! " shouted Hermione.

Why does she always ruin my morning! Ughh, I hate her!! thought Hermione and Deborah at the same time.

Hermione went out from her room and went downstairs to have a breakfast.

" Morning, mom," said Hermione.

" Morning, dear. Don't tell me you both have a fight again. You wanna know something, you both can break last year's record if you both keep on doing this-," said Mrs. Granger.

Oh no, oh no, not another lecture again. Well it seems that she can break last year's record too. Calm down, breathe in and out. Be patient, Hermione.

"–and 1 more thing, my schedule is so packed that I have to send your sister to the same school as you. So, better get along fast-," said Mrs. Granger.

At the very moment that her mom said about her sister, Deborah was standing there without moving a muscle.

" Mom, are you insane! I am not going to Hogwarts but-," said Deborah.

" Don't you use that kind of tone at me, young lady and no buts! I have a busy year cause our employees are not enough," said Mrs. Granger.

Deborah and Hermione look at each other and groaned. They ate their breakfast quietly and they went up to pack their things.

**At The Malfoy Manor **

" Boys, wake up and come down. There is something I want to talk about. Hurry up!" shouted Narcissa.

After a while, Narcissa went up to Draco's room.

" Oh my, what a dark room. Rise and shine, dear. Wake up now," said Narcissa softly. She can't take it anymore. So, she pull the comforter away from the bed and levitate Draco from the bed to the….

**_SPLASH! _**(You guessed it, the bathtub)

" MOM!!!" shouted Draco.

" Finally, it takes a century to wake you up. Wake your brother up, Drakie," giggled Narcissa.

" Okay, Mom," said Draco with a sly smile.

Draco went to the brother's room and opened the window widely to let some sunshine in. He pulled the comforter off his bro and levitates him to the….

_**SPLASH!!**_

He levitates his bro to the pond in the garden, which is much more worse than the bathtub. Draco went down to have a talk with his mom and get his breakfast.

" Why did you do that for?! And I have a special gift for you," said Leslie and spit a fish out from his mouth and onto Draco's face .

" There's something I want to tell you both about. Leslie dear, I would be sending you to Hogwarts and don't take this seriously," said Narcissa.

"You. gotta. to. be. kidding. Mom," said both of them at the same time.

"I am not joking. I already registered your name at Hogwarts," said Narcissa calmly.

"But-," said Leslie

"End of discussion and eat your breakfast. I'll be in the library if you need me," said Narcissa.

I'll update soon.

charmedphoenixgirl


	2. Bashing, Trashing, Explaining

Disclaimer: Characters r not mine, Plot mine, New creations r mine. 

_Chapter 2: Bashing, Trashing and Explaining….._

Hermione's House 

'Oh Merlin, why did you do this to me? Is this a curse? Among all people, why do you choose my so-called-sister? I think it's just my luck. Disaster is coming towards me and what would happen next, Malfoy is going to Hogwarts with a brother of his. Haha, as if he got a brother, that would be the end of the world for me' thought Hermione, giggling.

"Oh my, I better get down now or I would be given another lecture from mom," said Hermione to herself.

"Hermione! We are leaving now!" shouted her mom from downstairs. Hermione came down with her big trunk.

"Hurry up," said Deborah, sitting inside the car.

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione.

"Well since you are so slow, why don't **you **shut up," said Deborah.

"Girls, enough is enough!" said Mrs. Granger, fuming.

They drove away and finally reached the station.

" Both of you be nice to each other, I will get the update every week from Professor Dumbledore. Bye," said Mrs. Granger.

"Goodbye, Mother of mine. **Thanks** for sending me to this school," said Deborah.

"Bye, Mom," said Hermione politely.

"Bye girls and remember what I said to you," said Mrs. Granger, driving away out of their sight.

"Good, now I can go away from you," said both of them.

Hermione went finding her best friends, Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, over here!" shouted Ron from afar. She ran towards her and hugged both of them.

"Come on, lets go inside and find a compartment," said Harry.

Deborah went in the train as soon as she split from her sister, she found an empty compartment. She sat down and took out her Mp3 player with the latest witch weekly, which she rarely read.

Then, the door flung open and came in a guy.

"Hey girl, get out from here. This is my compartment," said the guy, rude enough. She didn't move or talk back at him, but she began humming. He went ballistic, he snatched the Mp3 player away from her hands and ears.

" Why did you do that for! GIVE IT OR ELSE," said Deborah, trying to take her mp3 back but he's taller.

" Or else? Why do girls like you love playing hard to get," said the guy, smirking. She kick him on the leg, hard.

" You think girl like me would play hard to get, think again. All this time, you can say that I HATE GUYS!" shouted Deborah.

The door opened and a girl was watching the scene.

"What are you looking at!" said the guy. Deborah took this chance to snatched her mp3 player from his useless hands. Then, she ran out from the compartment.

"Ha! Guys are so useless," said Deborah, out loud. She felt a hand grabbed her arm from the back.

'And their stupidity outsmart them and think that they are the mighty one,' thought Deborah. She grabbed the hand and throws him in front of her.

" I know it would be you," said Deborah, smiling evilly at him.

" You bitch. I'm going to get back at you," said the guy, glaring at her the whole time.

"How is that possible? I'm not gonna lose to a complete moron like you. What are you going to do? Ask for your dad to beat me up, puh-lease," said Deborah, walking away from him.

"You will never get away with this, bitch, NEVER," said the guy.

"Whatever. Don't touch me again, even a single bit," said Deborah.

Hermione chatted with Harry and Ron. Suddenly the door opened and in came Ginny.

"Guys, I just saw a girl and I think she's new. Anyway, she was bashing up this cute guy and I think he's new too. He was thrown on the floor and he's in pain, can't even stand on his own," said Ginny.

"Never messed with girl like her, you could get kill." Said Ron.

" I think I know who she is. Gin, is she wearing a black baggy pants with a white long sleeved shirt and her hair is brown with red and blonde streaks and all tied up," asked Hermione, curiously.

"Yup. You know this girl?" asked Ginny

" In fact, I do. She's my sister," said Hermione.

" What!" said the 3 of them. Hermione start explaining from the start to the last like a textbook.

" You never told us you have a sister," said Harry.

" I don't referred her as my sister but more like an enemy," said Hermione.

That's all, people. Sorry, I took a long time to update. It's just that I have loads of things to do. I'll update ASAP, Promise..I know it's not that interesting for this chapter but the next is going to be funny.


	3. NEW STUDENTS, NEW SUBJECT

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters but I do own the plot and some made–up characters. Get it..good.

Author's note: Hey people out there, I'm doing this story just for fun. So, don't blame me for any unreasonable things that's gonna happen here. Anyway, I was thinking if I could make it a never ending-story. Now on with the story…. (I kept my promise)

Soon, they reached Hogwarts and all the first year's students and two new transferred students stopped in front of a big giant door. The cat was watching their every move and it jumped on to the ground and transformed into a human.

" I'm Professor Mcgonnagal, Head of Gryffindor and all the first years, please follow me and the transferred students please wait here till one of the professors announced your names. Come in and you will be sorted too," said Professor Mcgonnagal.

All the first years went in and the door was closed but clapping and cheering sounds could be heard.Deborah looked around to see who's the other new transferred student.

'Not him again, my life is getting more worse,' thought Deborah, looking away from him, pretending not to notice his presence. They stood there in silence until there were called in.

Deborah walked in with her fake-smile plastered on her face while Eric went in with his-most-sexiest-smile.

"Welcoming our new transferred students, Miss Deborah Alexandra Granger from Beauxbatons and Mr. Eric Leslie Malfoy from Dumstrang" All of the students stared at them dumbfounded, the girls were drooling over Eric. Both of them are sorted to their houses, Deborah (Gryffindor) and Eric (Slytherin).

"Both of them are in the 6th year and Professor Mcgonnagal will announced who has been chosen as this year's prefects and Heads," said Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. Professor stands up and called out the names.

"Miss Virginia Weasley"

"Mr. Ronald Weasley"

"Mr. Harry Potter"

"Miss Lavender Brown"

"Miss Parvati Patil"

"Miss Deborah Granger"

"Mr. Eric Malfoy"

"Miss Pansy Parkinson"

"Mr. Blaise Zabini"

"And this year's Head Boy would be Mr. Draco Malfoy. This year's Head Girl would be Miss Hermione Granger. There will be a meeting after dinner in the Meeting Room," said Professor Mcgonnagal.

Everyone in the hall cheered, clapped, and congratulating.

"Before I forget, all of you will be having P.E. as your main subject. Timetables will be given out later and tomorrow would be your rest-day, Let the feast begins," said Dumbledore with a smile while snapping his fingers to reveal the foods on the table.

Deborah was sitting in between Ginny and Lavender.

"Is that the guy you attacked just now in the train?" asked Ginny.

"Yup. Why do you ask?" asked Deborah.

"You attacked him as in punching and kicking stuff!" asked Lavender.

"Could you guys stop asking me about that useless annoying prat. I'll tell you the whole story which I do not wish to be recall and no more question or anything about him later," said Deborah, trying to calm herself down.

Ginny and Lavender looked at Deborah in interest.

"Here goes nothing. I found an empty compartment and I went in, sat down and took out my mp3 player and magazine, enjoying myself. Until, someone took my mp3 away from me. So, we started arguing and I was trying to get my mp3 but I can't he's taller. He started to say things, which is unpleasant to hear, I pissed off and I kicked him on the legs until you came in, distracting him away. I snatched my mp3 and ran out. I was walking by then and I felt someone grab my arm and I knew it was him, who's stupid enough to mess with me. I threw him in front of me and walked away from that very place. I think most of the people witnessed it. Happy?" said Deborah.

"Now your telling them, your bashing-me-up story," said Eric from the back of her, standing.

Deborah pushed her chair to the back, pushing him to fall to the floor. Then, she stood up and looked down at him. Everyone in the hall was watching them.

"Oh no, she's making another big scene. Guys, I'm leaving first," said Hermione.

"We'll follow you," said Ron, his eyes on the **scene.**

"No, I wanna relax and take a short walk for a while outside," said Hermione, leaving the table.

She went out and looked around if anyone is around.

' No one is around. I bet they are watching my so-called-sister making a scene to be popular. What am I thinking? No, I can't be jealous of her, that is so wrong. At least I don't need to make any scene to have friends,' thought Hermione.

"UGH!" shouted Hermione, releasing her anger.

"Aww, mudblood is jealous of her own sister," said Draco from behind.

"Go away from me, you stupid ferret. I'm not in the mood," said Hermione, her anger rising every second.

"Having that time of the month?" said Draco, chuckled.

Hermione turned around and walked towards him.She is walking closer and closer to him.

"Do you want to kiss me?" asked Draco, smirking.

"Yes and it would be your most unforgettable kiss ever, I can guarantee and it's different from the other girl's kisses," said Hermione, smiling evilly.

She approached him and held him firmly on his shoulders. Suddenly, she kneed him on the stomach.

" SHIT!" shouted Draco, falling to the floor and his face crashed to the floor.

" I told you it would be your most unforgettable kiss ever," said Hermione, smiling and walked away.

WHILE IN THE GREAT HALL

"Your not gonna give up, do you? I'll make you and you wished you never messed with me from the start!" said Deborah, glaring at him.

He stood up and glared at her.

"You think you're all that, huh? You think you are so tough, tougher than any guys in the world, huh? I'll change that attitude of yours! And the fact is, girls are so shallow. They can fall in love with guys with a snap," said Eric.

"Wrong, Mr. I'm-So-Full-Of-Myself. I'm not one of them and why do you think I would fall for any guys on this world. I CAN LIVE WITHOUT THEM AND I HATE GUYS, they are the SHALLOW ONES, YOU BIG MORON!" shouted Deborah. Professor Mcgonnagal stood up.

"Both of you, enough!" said Professor Mcgonnagal. Both of them kept quiet but still glaring at each other.

That's the end for this chapter. Anyway from now on I Will Update on The WEEKENDS ONLY. R/R...


	4. Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars

Disclaimer: I'm sorry that I didn't update for such a long time. The characters do not belong to me except for the made up characters and the plot. Got it? So once more I shall say that I am writing this story for my own fun and don't balme me if I have grammar mistakes or whatsoever.

Chapter 4: Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars

After dinner, all the students went up to their respective dorms and get some sleep. The heads and prefects were called to a short meeting with Professor Mcgonnagal.

"Good evening, everyone. I just want to say a few words before we start this meeting. I am very disappointed with Miss Deborah Granger and Mr. Eric Malfoy. Both of you must set an example of unity to the rest of the students as this year is all about UNITY . Not only both of you must set this example but the heads and the rest of the prefects here. I will not tolerate with any of this outburst in the future. Understood?" said Professor Mcgonnagal sternly.

" Yes, professor," said all of them at once.

" Good, now we shall start off with the patrolling schedule," said Professor Mcgonnagal, handing out the schedule to them.

All of them were shocked but some tried not to show their shock to Professor Mcgonnagal when they read through the schedule.

"This professor has really gone mad. This schedule is absolutely nuts!" hissed Draco under his breath.  
"I'm gonna patrol with ferret and little ferret?" muttered Hermione.

"Since all of you have nothing to say. There will be NO CHANGES made as the schedule promotes Unity too," said Professor Mcgonnagal.  
"There goes the unity thing again," muttered Deborah and Eric at the same time. Both of them looked at each other and glared for moment.

"Now that went well. We'll be having more meetings ahead. I will announce if there is any meeting. The heads and prefects are going to share a common room which I will show you in a while. That's it and follow me," said Professor Mcgonnagal.

They quickly gather their stuffs on the table and followed Professor Mcgonnagal quietly. They walked up two floors and finally stopped at a huge painting of a strawberry blonde fairy with blue eyes wearing a pink dress flow all the way to her knees. She is sitting on a swing hanging on a gigantic tree.

"Good evening, Professor Mcgonnagal," said the fairy sweetly.  
"Good evening, Lily," said Professor Mcgonnagal.  
"Is that the heads and prefects whom will be staying in this common room?" asked the fairy, eyeing at them one by one.  
"Yes, Lily," said Professor Mcgonnagal before turning around to face them.

"This will be your common room for the rest of the year. The password is 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars'. Now I shall leave you all to get some sleep and unpack your stuffs. Good night and may I remind you that tomorrow there will be no classes," Said Professor Mcgonnagal, walking away from them.

As soon as she disappeared from their sight, they started to complain.

"That would be the most crappiest password ever"  
"Something is really wrong with the professors here. How could they paired us enemies to patrol!"

Hermione kept quiet as she tried to hold back her anger until..

"Guys, please keep it down," said Hermione but no one cared.  
"I said, SHUT UP. DAMNIT," shouted Hermione.

Everyone kept quiet and looked at her.

"Good," said Hermione calming down.  
"Tsk tsk tsk. Mudblood, mind your language especially when you are a Head Girl now," said Draco, smirking at her.  
"Whatever, ferret-face," said Hermione while rolling her eyes at him.

Before they could start a fight, the painting opened and revealed the most beautiful common room ever. 


	5. World War 3?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but i do own Deborah Charlotte Granger, Eric Leslie Malfoy and the last but not least, THE PLOT!

Chapter 5: World War 3?

When the painting opened, all of them froze except for the stuck up slytherins. "It is almost as beautiful as the ones I have seen before but-" said Eric before he is cut off by his evil brother.  
"Typical," said Draco, stepping in the common room looking bored.  
"Whatever Ferret and Little Ferret," said Hermione while smirking at them.

The common room is designed perfectly from the smallest thing to big ones. The theme of the living room, fireplace and the study corner are light brown and white. The sofas with assorted colours of pillows are circling the small light brown coffee table facing the televison, DVD player and a set of hi-fi. Under the coffee table is a white fluffy carpet.  
While the fireplace is just next to the living room, the huge white carpet with loads of pillows arranged in different colours like green, red, blue and yellow. In one corner, there is a study place where a long brown table is set there along with twelve cushioned chair also in different colours arranged around the table. Beside the table, there is few shelves of books.

And in the opposite corner, there is a mini kitchen. All the cupboards and counters are in white colour and the wall is in light blue colour. The plates and the spoons and everything else is in assorted colours too.

There is one stairs going up to their rooms. The arrangements of the rooms is another trouble for them.  
It goes like this, Draco, Hermione, Eric, Deborah, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, Ron, Parvati, Harry, Lavender.

Ginny went up and saw the rooms.

"Oh. My. Gawd. This is going to be the longest year ever," said Ginny while entering her room. She is head over heels with her room.

"It's FANTASTIC," squeled Ginny while jumping on her bed.  
Her room is in Light Pink and Blue. There's a four poster bed in the middle of the room. The dressing table is next to it while the cupboard is in one corner along with two large and long mirrors. There is a door to the balcony at one end and a comfy sofa in front of an empty shelves. All the other rooms are arranged in the same way just that it is different colours. Draco : Grey and Dark Green Hermione : White and Peach Eric : Silver and Dark Blue Deborah : Stripes of assorted Green and Purple Blaise : Dark Green and Brown Ginny : Light Pink and Blue Pansy : Shocking Pink Ron : Red and Orange

Parvati : Yellow and Green Harry : Blue and Red Lavender : Purple and White

Hermione walked towards the bathroom with her toiletries in hand. Draco ran in the bathroom and locked it.

"MALFOY! GET OUT!" shouted Hermione furiously.  
" I got here first so wait for your turn in an hour," said Malfoy loudly.  
"HECK NO!" shouted Hermione, banging on the door.  
" You can keep on screaming and banging the door like a madwoman but i won't opened it," replied Draco.

Hermione stepped back and cast a spell on the door to open. She walked in and pretend nothing happend.  
Draco is screaming his head off in the shower asking her to get out. She pretended not to hear and started to brush her teeth.

"Malfoy, would you keep it down? You don't want the people get the wrong message if they hear you screaming my name,do you? Besides I'm not looking at you or anything," said Hermione start to massage her face and washed it. She started to rub her face with cotton which contain toner and complete it with moisturizer. She took out a small bottle of blemish gel and start to do her thing.

"I didn't know you care for your face," whispered Draco to her ear from behind.

Hermione jumped and turned around to see a dripping wet Draco with only towel wrapped around his waist. Hermione quickly grab the nearest towel and threw it to his face.

"Malfoy! Put your clothes on!" shouted Hermione, turning away.

They didnt know that Lavender and Parvati are eavesdropping at the bathroom door.

"What are they doing there!" whispered Lavender when she heard the last sentence.

While Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise are having problems with Pansy and the awful smell that came out from the room. It seems like Pansy have broke a lot of potions that mixed up together and became an awful smell that stinks the whole floor.

"PANSY!" shouted all of them and started to argue with her.

Deborah and Eric are also fighting to watch the television. Deborah is trying to get the remote out of his hand while chasing him round and round. When she got it, she is the one who is being chased.

"Granger! Give that remote to me or else!" shouted Eric.  
"Or else what? Little Ferret," said Deborah

The common room is like World War 3 now. It just chaos everywhere. They fought all night non-stop.

TBC! 


	6. You're Dead!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of HARRY POTTER but i do own the made up characters and the plot too.

A/N: Thanks to evillizzy89 and dracoshot28! Love ya! And to xXChoclate-KissesXx, i made them prefects because the professors are nuts!

Chapter 6: You're dead!

" Look the heads and prefects, they looked dead"  
"OMG! Look at the huge bags under their eyes"  
"What the hell happened to them? All night partying"  
" I didn't see them in breakfast"

All the heads and prefects came to the Great Hall. They are fashionably late and attracting loads of attention. Even the professors are looking at them with shock.  
The trio sat down along with Ginny, Deborah and Lavender. By the time they sit down,  
all the students on the Gryffindor table are staring at them.

"What are you staring at!" snapped Ginny.

In slipt seconds, all of them pretend not to notice them and continue to eat like usual.

"The common room stink!" said Lavender out of the blue.  
"Yea, thanks to the dumb bimbo," said Ginny.  
"So, Mione. What happened between you and Malfoy last night?" asked Ron, curiously.  
"The usual routine. Arguing about the toilet," said Hermione.  
"Deb?" asked Harry "I don't wanna talk about it," said Deborah.  
"Come on," said Harry, pleading.  
"Fine. I was watching Desperate Housewives peacefully. Then he came along and grabbed the remote from my hand! We argued all night and chasing around. The end," said Deborah.

Ting! Ting! Ting!

"Attention, today there will be no classes as all of you may know. So, I want to see all prefects and heads after lunch," said Professor Mcgonnagal, giving them a you're dead! look.

"We are officially dead," said Ron, gulping.

While in the Slytherin table, there is another conversation going on about that meeting.

"We just have to lie that we were having an all night conversation," said Eric, with triumph.  
"How do you explain the bruises?" asked Draco, smirking.  
"Uh..haven't thought about that yet," said Eric, embarassed.

TBC! 


	7. Cats and Mice

Disclaimer : How many times do i have to repeat this stuff? Anyway I don't own the original characters which belongs to the one and only J.K Rowling. BTW I do own the made up characters and the PLOT!

A/N: Im having problems lately so im updating this story quite slow than before. Im gonna start school in 3 DAYS! DAMN IT!

Chapter 7 : Cats And Mice

" I'm starting to hate meetings now especially with Professor Mcgonnagal," said Ron,  
gulping and imagined that he is cut into bit and pieces cruelly by Professor Mcgonnagal.  
" Ron, don't be silly. She won't kill us," said Hermione, smiling.  
" How do you know-," asked Ron halfway.  
" It's all in your face, Ron," said Lavender, giggling.  
" Is my face that-," asked Ron halfway again " Duh!" snapped Deborah.  
" Just stop asking questions," said Harry.

Everyone burst into laughter. Few moments after that, lunch has ended. The moment where the heads and prefects anticipated for it to come. LOL

The door opened and Professor Mcgonnagal stepped in the meeting room.

"We shall continue our meeting. Today we will discuss about our new subject. It seems that there has been changes about the Physical Education subject. We will have three different classes for 3 months. 1 month each class. Our first class would be Dancing class and second would be Music class and last but not least Fencing Class," said Professor Mcgonnagal.

"YES! Something I would love to do!" Said Deborah happily.  
" NO...," groaned Hermione.

" After that 3 months, we will have competitions for it. But this is only for 6th years and up. At the same time, your other classes will go on like usual. This classes will be held for two hours after dinner everyday. So all of you must make sure the students will go back to their dorms after it is finish," said Professor Mcgonnagal.  
Then the meeting went on for half an hour more which seems like forever. They discussed about abit about the upcoming balls and patrolling again.

"That's it for now. Hold on," said Professor Mcgonnagal, stopping them from going away.

'OH NO!'

"How is your common room?" asked Professor Mcgonnagal.

"Fantastic, Professor"  
"Simply beautiful"

"Good, glad all of you like it. You may go back now," said Professor Mcgonnagal.

They went back to their totally messed up common room since what had happened last night.

" Look at this place! We should call up the houseelves to clean this up," said Blaise.  
" No way!" shouted Hermione.  
" Mione, you are not into that spew thing again, right?" asked Ron.  
" Of course not. First of all, it is not spew. It's S.P.E.W. Bla Bla Bla Bla," said Hermione not noticing the common room is all cleaned up.  
" Hermione," said Ginny slowly.  
" What? I'm talking here," said Hermione.  
" It's cleaned up already," said Ron.

Hermione turn around to see Deborah talking to Dobby.

" Thank you so much! Thank you for cleaning this common room for us. We really appreciate it!" said Deborah, kindly.

"Your Welcome, Miss Granger," said Dobby, dissappeared in a pop.

"YOU!" shouted Hermione while pointing at Deborah.  
" Hey! Don't you start it! It is just a waste of time to hear your speech. Instead of wasting my time, i mean, our time of listening. I just called them up," said Deborah, smiling innocently.  
" Your sister is sure smarter than you, mudblood," teased Draco.  
" Shut it, Ferret," said Hermione.  
" Isn't the ferret thing getting abit rusty?" asked Draco with one eyebrow up.  
" Well. Isn't the mudblood thing getting abit old and rotten?" asked Hermione.

Both of them start to glare at each other. The others quickly grabbed some chips and sat in front of them and watch.

" Wow, they have been staring for more than an hour. That's amazing," whispered Ginny.  
" Uh-huh. Hold on while i get more chips," whispered Deborah.

Both of the "contestants" snapped out when they heard the bowl of chips fell. They looked around and saw all of them sitting beside them while munching the chips.

"WHOops," said Deborah, running far away from them both.  
"What the hell are you all doing?" asked Draco furiously.  
"Uh nothing. Just watching both of you glare-," said Ron then been nudged by Harry to stop but it is too late.

Hermione and Draco gave them the "YOU ARE SO FRIGGIN DEAD" look.

"Uh oh. BIG TROUBLE. RUN!" shouted Harry. All of them ran around the common room like they have been chased by cats and they are the mice.

"Wha?" asked Ron, blurly.

Hermione jumped on Ron and start to pinch him on the cheeks. While Draco pulled Blaise by the back of the shirt and start to wrestle him. Ginny hide behind the kitchen, Harry hide behind the shelves of books. The others were running around trying to find a place to hide.

The running suddenly have turned into something else.

TBC! 


	8. Oops, I Slipped!

Disclaimer : Anyway do i have to repeat this over and over again?

Oh alright..I, Charmed-phoenixgirl do not own the original characters of Harry Potter which really belongs to J.K.Rowling(The magnificent woman who wrote this exciting fairytale) BUT i do own Deborah Charlotte Granger and Eric Leslie Malfoy and last but not least MY PLOT!

A/N : Tomorrow is a one day holiday for me! LOL. 1st day of school really sucks..and after tomorrow i will be having a practice for cross country thingy. Gawd, i have to be under the sun and be dark as ever! A BIG THANKS TO THESE PPL!  
dracoshott28 : Thanks! I'm trying my best to update as quickly as possible since my schedule for Form 4 is totally FULL! LOL. A BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

evillizzy89 : I'm glad you like my story. It's actually my first fanfic. I got another story but I'm not gonna post it tho'. LOL. Read On! A BIG COOKIE FOR YOU TOO!

Chapter 8 : Oops, I Slipped!

"Tag, You're It!" shouted Ginny while tapping on Eric's back.

Deborah ran across the room and went up the bathroom to hide from the chaos. Sadly,  
she is watched by Eric and he crept behind her slowly.  
'Prepare for my revenge,' thought Eric with a snicky smile.

Ron has been tagged by Hermione and Ginny keep on giving him the "Catch Me If You Can" look to him. She knows that he would'nt let her go that easily. So, he chased after Ginny round and round the living room.

SPLASH!

"AHHHHHH! MALFOY!" screamed Deborah. Everyone froze and looked up towards the bathroom where Eric ran out happily from the bathroom while he is being chased by a very furious red-face Deborah.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS! COME BACK HERE!" shouted Deborah along the hallway carrying a bucket of water. She quickly splashed the water towads him.  
SPLASH!

Ron walked slowly towards Ginny and tagged her. Ginny jumped with shocked and trying to tag Parvati instead. Then all of them started to run and hide again.

Out of the sudden, Deborah slipped and sliding real fast towards Eric. Eric tried to run away but BAM! It's too late. Eric is now on top of Deborah now. The gap between their faces is like a few inches left. Deborah's cheeks turned scarlet because she can feel his well built body and his hot breath on her. Eric's face started to turn red too but he is trying his best not to show it. (Isn't that like so common in other stories. LOL!)

He blinked.

She blinked.

He blinked.

She blinked.

"GET OFF ME!" shouted Deborah suddenly.  
"I AM! You are the one who came towards me like the wind. I know I'm irresistible but you gotta wait. Oh, you shouldn't wait because you are a mudblood. I don't want your filthy disgusting germs on me," said Eric, smirking.  
"You see, Little Ferret, what makes you think I would want you besides there are loads of way better looking guys than you out there. And that sliding thing it was all your fault. If you think I would want your deadly germs on me, you're wrong. I'm the type who hate guys like you!" said Deborah, walking away.  
Eric just stood there getting really pissed and he notice something. Her white shirt is wet.  
So, her black bra can be seen through.

'Damn,' thought Eric.

She felt uncomfortable and turned around and gave him a glare. He stood there smiling because now he see the front view. His eyes wandered at her part of body.

'Yummy,' thought Eric while licking his lips.

"What the heck are you-" Said Deborah and she gasped when she saw him licking his lips.  
"PERVERT!" shouted Deborah and ran all the way to her room. Eric walked to his room with pride.

"Time to call up the house elves again," said Draco.  
"MALFOY!" shouted Hermione.  
"Give it up, mudblood. You are messing with the wrong person and at the wrong time," said Draco.  
"UGH! You are so annoying!" said Hemione.  
"I know. So, who wants the house elves to clean up this common room, please raise up your hands and those who do not agree, you are most welcome to clean this place up," said Draco.

Suprisingly, all of them raise their hands up except Hermione. Hermione was shocked.

"Aww, mudblood. Don't be sad. It's not like the house elves are going to clean this common room all by themselves. You are going to help them," said Draco, showing his victory smirk.  
" Shut it. I'm not going to clean this common room," said Hermione.  
"What ever happen to the don't burden the house elves thing?" asked Draco in an annoying tone.  
"Well...I don't care about it just for now because I seriously need to bath," said Hermione, she quickly looked up and saw all their face expression change. It's like everyone have the same idea in their heads.

"Girls, RUN TO THE BATHROOM NOW!" shouted Hermione, running towards the bathroom as quick as her feet could carry her.  
TBC!


	9. Rock, Paper, Scissors?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters but I SURE own Deborah Charlotte Granger and Eric Leslie Malfoy and not to forget My Plot! MUAHAHAHA!

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I'm having loads of assignments these few weeks. I tried to finish all of it while reading the 6th book. Well the 6th book is okay….BTW I heard that Daniel Radcliffe does not want to act in Harry Potter anymore and rumors says that Harry might die(in the next book). I so hope that is not true! Well if he dies, I do not really care though because my heart is with Draco Malfoy (drool.LOL). Now on with the story..hehe..sorry for the rumor thing but I cannot help it.

Dracoshott28: About the Hermione thing..urm..It is Hermione's fast reflex or whatever you called it. Ignore it, it's no big deal.

evilizzy89: Your welcome! Well I try to make it even longer and the next chapter might have a bit of Hermione and Draco. You'll see.LOL

Fishball: Hehe, sia cakap BM la sini. Bukan dorang paham juga tu. Haha. Siok ka? Sakit otak mau fikir apa mau type eh..haiyo. (I know some of you will not understand but this is Malay language. It's not the proper and grammatical Malay but more of a..i don't know how to explain. I am not a malay girl but just that my nationality is Malaysian)

Chapter 9: Rock, Paper, Scissors?

Hermione and Draco reached the bathroom first and they quickly grabbed the door knob. They glare at each other and let go of the door knob.

"Yuck! Malfoy germs' all over my hands. Now I really need to take a bath n scrub my hand," said Hermione, looking at her hands disgustingly.

"At least be grateful that a hot pureblood guy just touched you unlike me, mudblood germs are eating the pureblood goodness in my skin," said Draco.

"Really? I might bite you right now and you will turn to a mudblood every full moon. Maybe if it is deadly, you just might just turn to mudblood forever," said Hermione sarcastically with a tinge of anger in it.

"I'm scared, mudblood," said Draco in a fake way.

"You will be," said Hermione, temper rising every second.

"Tr-" said Draco then cut off by Ginny.

"Could both of you stopped it! I'm sick of hearing both of you bickering every second in each other's presence!" said Ginny in fury.

"Weaslette, try not to interrupt our _conversation. _It is rude," said Draco, smirking.

"Alright, we will do it fair and square by playing rock, paper, scissors," said Hermione, smiling.

_Ha! He wouldn't even know what is it. Im going to win it easily._

"Sure, why not?" said Draco, smiling evilly.

"Wha- You know this game?" asked Hermione bluntly.

"Mudblood, mudblood. I may be a pureblood but I sure do know a thing or two about muggle stuff," said Draco.

_Think you can just trick me into doing muggle stuff. But you are wrong, I do not want to be embarrassed._

"Okay, if I win-" said Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's start," said Draco cutting Hermione's talk off.

Rock.

Paper.

Scissors

"Ha! I won!" squealed Hermione, touching the door knob that leads to the bathroom.

"Hold on, mudblood. You came out late," said Draco.

"No, I did not! I played and won fair and square. Get over it, Malfoy," said Hermione.

"I demand a rematch," said Draco.

"Fine!" said Hermione,

Rock.

Paper.

Scissors.

"Malfoy, you are a loser. Just admit it," said Hermione, turned her heel towards the bathroom. She brought Parvati, Lavender and Ginny along.

"Hey mudblood, have you forgotten something?" asked Draco, looking at Pansy.

"What? That _thing_ hanging on you. _It_ can go with you when you take your bath," said Hermione, gave a small laugh.

"Drakie-poo! She called me a thing!" said Pansy, threw her arms around his neck and hugged it tightly.

"Get off me!" shouted Draco, having difficulty in breathing.

"Hope that thing kills you," said Ginny. They closed the door and locked it.

"You sure know a thing or two about muggle stuffs," sneered Blaise.

They waited for 2 hours already. Finally the girls came out giggling. Draco quickly went in the bathroom.

"Hey!" said Ron, just realize after half an hour playing wizard chess with Harry.

Harry jumped with joy because he won again for the tenth time. Ron groaned slumped on the chair in defeat not noticing Draco came out and Blaise went in.

While Deborah lying down on her bed, figuring how to murder Eric brutally. She stand up and grabbed her towel, toiletries and her clothes. She walked towards the bathroom while thinking. Eric came out and saw Deborah who is staring into space. He walked towards her and whisper in her ear.

"Little mudblood," whispered Eric.

She jumped(not literally) and looked at him in shock. His face is a few inches away.

"Little Ferret, out of my way" said Deborah, pushing him away in anger.

She took her bath and reached for her towel. She dried herself and trying to find her clothes on the rack. Then it hit her

_Little Ferret!_

She walked out without thinking twice that she only has her towel covering her body. The moment she opened the door, she saw Eric fully clothed smirking at her.

"Where is my clothes!" said Deborah, angrily. He pointed at the floor which is five feet away from him.

_Just great. What did I do to offend you, merlin? And get this pervert as a punishment._

She walked towards her clothes and almost bending down and stopped. She looked at Eric smirking even more. She have forgotten that she only have a towel on.

"Look at that naked woman!" she pointed at the bathroom and quickly pick up her clothes quickly when he looked at the other side. She walked towards her room and heard him saying bitch.

"Pervert!" said Deborah back and locked her door.

Hermione, Lavender, Ginny and Parvati are cooking a simple dinner of spaghetti at the kitchen. A few minutes later, Deborah came down with a huge black shirt and a dark green short shorts. She saw all the girls except Pansy who is banging on Draco's room, eating while watching the television.

"Hey Sexy! Your spaghetti is on the kitchen counter!" shouted Ginny from her seat.

"Don't call me that!" shouted Deborah.

"Fine! Hurry up!" replied Ginny

She took her plate of spaghetti and walked towards an empty seat beside Lavender. Not long after that Harry and Ron came down followed by Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Eric.

The girls were paying full attention on television which is showing Fear Factor. Ron popped behind Ginny and boo-ed her. She scream and pinched him on the arm real hard.

"Ouch, that hurt!" said Ron backed away from Ginny.

Blaise is observing each of the girls.

Hermione is wearing a long dark red pants with a peach short sleeved top. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun along with Ginny and Lavender.

Ginny is wearing a blue tank top with a knee length white shorts.

Lavender is wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt and a matching short shorts

Deborah was wearing a huge black shirts and a dark green short shorts with her wet hair all the way to her shoulders.

Parvati was wearing a red spaghetti strap top and a long dark red pants.

"Why the hell are you staring them?" said Draco

"Just checking them out. They're hot" said Blaise.

"Did I just hear that correctly?" said Eric, looking at Blaise.

"Yeah, you did. Man, you cannot deny that they are not hot especially when they are wearing that sort of clothes," said Blaise, looking away from them.

"Blaise, I think you need to see Madam Pomfrey. You are sick," said Draco, giving Blaise the What-are-you-thinking look.

"Hey, I'm just stating the fact," said Blaise. Eric called up on the house elves to bring them up some dinner.

"Deborah! Stop swinging your hair towards my direction. Gawd, did you not know about the drying spell?" said Lavender

"Sorry, Lav. I just like my hair to dry naturally," said Deborah.

"Gross, they are eating the you-know-what of a bull! I'm getting sick," said Ginny, covering her eyes.

"Haha. Get use to it if you are watching Fear Factor," said Hermione, laughing. They spent the whole night watching back-to-back episodes of Fear Factor while the Slytherins got some business outside the common room.

TBC!


End file.
